


A Girl Called Spring

by SouthSideStory



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fanart, Graphic, Hades and Persephone, Inspired by Fanfiction, Myth Retelling, Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthSideStory/pseuds/SouthSideStory
Summary: "The girl didn’t dream. Perhaps it was because she needed more to fuel nighttime sojourns than fantasies of a full belly, of escaping the desert. Perhaps she exhausted all these dreams years ago, falling to sleep in the soft embrace of hope and waking in the hard grip of reality." - A Man Called Winter





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloTrashCompactor (NextToSomething)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextToSomething/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Man Called Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077624) by [ReyloTrashCompactor (NextToSomething)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextToSomething/pseuds/ReyloTrashCompactor). 



> This is my graphic rendering of ReyloTrashCompactor's incredible story "A Man Called Winter," which everyone should check out if they haven't already!


End file.
